


More

by godofpancakes (Vera_DragonMuse)



Series: Dinerverse [4]
Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Incest, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-05
Updated: 2011-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-21 01:25:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vera_DragonMuse/pseuds/godofpancakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One warm afternoon in Loki's bedroom. Shameless PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during the events of A Year to Regret, but can be read as a standalone bit of smut.

The late afternoon sunlight slanted across the bed, painting stripes over Loki's sated body. He was draped, half-asleep over Thor, legs fell over one muscular thigh and his face buried into his brother's neck. One of Thor's strong hands ran over his back, rubbing away the last of the week's tension.

They had hours to themselves, most of the palace headed out for some processional from which they were excused. Their eyes had met over the breakfast table and before the plates were cleared they had retreated to the privacy of Loki's rooms. Now, hours later, Loki's thoughts were a golden smudge of nonsense and his body thrumming with faded pleasure.

Vaguely, he noted the stroke of Thor's hand moving downward to brush the sensitized flesh of his buttocks.

"What are you doing?" He muttered not bothering to lift his head from it's cradle.

"Nothing?" Thor grinned, kissing his forehead. "I like you like this. Vulnerable. Quiet."

"Shut up."

Thor's hand described gentle circles from shoulder to thigh, lulling him deeper until his world was all touch and breath. When one finger brushed over the sore skin of his well used hole, he barely registered it. They had fucked with vigor earlier, leaving Loki red and dripping. Afterward, they had collapsed like sated lions without a thought of washing. Now, Thor's finger used the remaining fluid as lubricant to slide a finger into his brother's relaxed flesh.

"Thor..." Loki rumbled a warning.

"Shhh...." Thor turned his head just enough to capture Loki's swollen lips with his own, licking them soothingly even as he plunged his finger deeper into Loki's body.

Loki hushed though he felt sore and not particularly aroused. The finger intruded on his dreamlike aftermath even as the kiss prolonged it.

"You're so open for me." And he could hear Thor's grin. A second finger joined the first. A strangled groan of protest came unbidden from Loki's throat. "Is this too much?"

It burned through him, intrusive and terrifying. Everything with Thor was like this, too pressing to deny.

"No. More." He spread his legs further apart and bit into Thor's shoulder when a third finger pierced him. He panted and writhed through the stretch, Thor's other hand moving to cup his hip, adjusting the angle so he could thrust in and out of him languidly.

"You're gorgeous." Thor told him and Loki preened even as the pain splattered stars over his eyes.

"Please..." And didn't know what he was asking for.

"I want to be in you again. Feel you around me. Can I?" Thor sounded hoarse, pleading and Loki wanted to laugh. That Thor should still think himself the supplicant in this moment was impossible and beautiful.

"Now." He demanded, willing to play at having control even as he shook apart.

The stretch of Thor's cock was almost beyond endurance. Loki felt tears burn in his throat as he thrust back to meet him. He sat up further, trying to find a better angle, but he was too boneless to fight off Thor's hands, now wrapping around his waist to hold him still as he fucked up into him. Loki wasn't sure when he began to scream. It rolled out of him in great gasping cries that tested the endurance of the thick walls. His orgasm came without fanfare, a bright splash of sparking pleasure that rolled through him lost in the greater field of sensation.

Thor was relentless, working at him with mechanical precision until he too succumbed, his eyes fixed on Loki's face and his name on his lips like a prayer. They collapsed together.

"I can't..." Loki shuddered and sniffed, too worn out to be ashamed.

Thor kissed him again, silent and smiling like the sun.

"Beautiful." He said again and drew the covers over them.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't like commenting on AO3? Hop over to LJ and leave a note: [Feed the Authors](http://dragons-muse.livejournal.com/65613.html?mode=reply#add_comment")


End file.
